Супергерой
и Супермен, два наиболее узнаваемых и культовых супергероя. Рисунок Алекса Росса и Джима Ли.]] Супергерой (иногда пишется как супер-герой или супер герой) — вымышленный персонаж, наделённый неординарными физическими способностями, которые он направляет на свершение подвигов во имя общего блага.National Periodical Publications v. Empire Comics, New York Court of Appeals, 21 апреля 1954. После дебюта прототипического супергероя по имени Супермен в 1938 году, идея супергероя — от кратких, эпизодических приключенческих историй до многолетних и многосерийных саг — стала доминирующей для американских комиксов, из которых она впоследствии распространилась и на другие медиа. Само слово супергерой восходить по крайне мере к 1917 году.Merriam-Webster Online: «Superhero» Супергероя женского пола иногда называют супергероиня (соотв. супер-героиня или супер героиня). Согласно большинству определений, персонажи не обязательно должны обладать сверхчеловеческой силой чтобы называться супергероями,Per Niccum, John. «'V for Vendetta' is S for Subversive», Lawrence Journal-World, 17 марта 2006; Gesh, Lois H., and Robert Weinberg, Наука Супергероев (John Wiley & Sons, 2002; ISBN 978-0-471-02460-6), Глава 3: «The Dark Knight: Batman — A NonSuper Superhero»; Adherents.com, «The Religious Affiliation of Comic Book Characters: Rev. Dr. Christopher Syn, the Scarecrow of Romney Marsh (один из первых в мире замаскированных борцов с преступностью)» (undated, no byline; Lovece, Frank, [http://www.filmjournal.com/filmjournal/reviews/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1003828021 The Dark Knight (movie review)] Film Journal International, 16 июля 2008 («Сам Бэтмен — аномалия, как один из немногих супергероев без суперсил….») и другие источники. Хотя определение «супергерой» на Dictionary.com - «Лицо, особенно в комиксе или мультфильме, наделённое сверхчеловеческими силами и обычно изображаемое борющимся со злом или преступностью», the more longstanding Merriam-Webster dictionary gives the definition as «a fictional hero having extraordinary or superhuman powers; also : an exceptionally skillful or successful person.» хотя в последнем случае используется также термин герой в маске ( ), обозначающий персонажей, не наделённых суперсилой, но в остальном отвечающих представлениям о супергероях. Версия из двух слов является торговой маркой, совладельцами которой являются DC Comics и Marvel Comics."United States Patent and Trademark Office latest status info for trademark serial #78356610 Общие черты * Необычные силы и способности, важные навыки и/или передовое снаряжение. Хотя силы супергероев широко разнятся, сверхчеловеческая сила, способность летать, усиленные чувства и испускание энергозарядов наиболее обычны. Некоторые супергерои, вроде Бэтмена и Вопроса, не обладают сверхчеловеческими силами, но достигли мастерства в боевых искусствах и судебных науках. Другие обладают особым оружием или технологией, вроде силовых бронекостюмов Железного человека и кольца силы Зелёного фонаря. Многие персонажи подкрепляют свои естественные силы особым оружием или устройством (напр. лассо и браслеты Чудо-женщины, паутина Человека-паука, адамантиум Росомахи, дубинка Сорвиголовы, молот Тора и т. д.) * Твёрдые моральные принципы, включая готовность рискнуть собственной жизнью ради добра, не ожидая награды. Такие принципы часто включают отказ или сильное нежелание убивать или использовать летальное оружие. * Мотивация, такая как чувство ответственности (Человек-паук), формальное призвание (Чудо-женщина), личная вендетта против преступников (Бэтмен) или сильная вера в справедливость и служение гуманиста (Супермен). * Тайная личность, защищающая друзей и семью супергероя от того, чтобы стать мишенями его врагов (не считая исключения, такие как Фантастическая четвёрка), как Кларк Кент (Супермен), хотя у многих супергероев есть доверенный (обычно друг или родственник, поклявшийся хранить секрет). Большинство супергероев используют для публичных дел описательное или метафорическое кодовое имя. * Отличительный костюм, часто используемый для сокрытия тайной личности (см. Общие черты костюма). * Исходный мотив или тема, затрагивающий имя героя, костюм, личные вещи и другие аспекты его или её персонажа (так Бэтмен напоминает летучую мышь, действует ночью, вызывает свой специальный автомобиль, который также походит на летучую мышь, «Бэтмобиль» и использует несколько устройств с приставкой «бэт»). * Вспомогательный состав постоянных персонажей, включая друзей героя, коллег и/или возлюбленных, которые могут знать или не знать о тайной личности супергероя. Личные отношения героя часто осложнены этой двойной жизнью — обычная тема в историях, в частности, Человека-паука и Бэтмена. * Набор врагов, с которыми он(а) неоднократно сражается. В некоторых случаях супергерои начинают борьбой с банальными преступниками, прежде чем суперзлодеи возникнут в соответствующих сюжетах. Во многих случаях герой частично виноват в появлении этих суперзлодеев (Скорпион был создан как совершенный враг для победы над Человеком-пауком, а персонажи в комиксах Бэтмена часто обвиняют его в создании злодеев, с которыми он сражается). Часто у супергероя есть архивраг, более проблемный, чем прочие. Нередко это двойник или контраст супергероя (так Саблезуб принимает свои дикие инстинкты, тогда как Росомаха пытается управлять своими. Бэтмен мрачный, тогда как Джокер яркий). * Материальная независимость (напр. Бэтмен или благодетель Людей Икс Профессор Икс) или занятие, позволяющее минимальный достаток (напр. гражданская работа Супермена как репортёра). * Штаб или база операций, обычно скрытые от широкой общественности (напр. Крепость уединения Супермена, Бэтпещера Бэтмена). * Предыстория, объясняющая при каких обстоятельствах персонаж обрёл свои способности, а также причины, побудившие его или её стать супергероем. Во многих историях происхождения присутствуют трагические элементы и/или аномалии, вылившиеся в развитие способностей героя. Многие супергерои работают независимо. Однако есть и много супергеройских команд. Некоторые, как Фантастическая четвёрка и Люди Икс, имеют общее происхождение и обычно действуют группой. Доугие, как Лига Справедливости из DC Comics и Мстители из Marvel Comics, являются группами «из звёзд» — героев с отдельными происхождениями, также действующих по отдельности. Разделяемое местоположение или «вселенные» Marvel, DC и других издателей также позволяют регулярные супергеройские объединения. Некоторые супергерои, особенно созданные в 1940-х раобтают с юным подручным (напр. Бэтмен и Робин, Капитан Америка и Баки) — «сайдкиком» ( ). Это стало менее частым, с тех пор как более изысканное написание и взрослые читатели уменьшили потребность в персонажах, специально привлекающих читателей-детей. Сайдкики рассматриваются как отдельная категория супергероев. Супергерои чаще всего появляются в комиксах, и истории о супергероях — доминирующая форма американских комиксов, до того что термины «супергерой» и «персонаж комиксов» в Северной Америке стали синонимами. С ростом сравнительной популярности комиксов не о супергероях, а также популярности японских комиксов (манги) эта тенденция медленно уменьшается. Супергерои были представлены в радиосериалах, романах, телесериалах, фильмах и т. д. Большинство супергероев фильмов адаптированы из комиксов, но есть и исключения. Marvel Comics и DC Comics разделяют владение маркой США на слова «супергерой» и «супергерои». Эти две компании владеют большинством самых известных и влиятельных в мире супергероев. Из «Значимой семёрки», выбранной The Comic Book in America: An Illustrated History (1989), Marvel принадлежат Человек-паук и Капитан Америка, а DC — Супермен, Бэтмен, Чудо-женщина, Капитан Марвел и Пластиковый человек. Как и многие не Marvel-овские персонажи, популярные в 1940-х, последние два были приобретены DC у ныне не существующих издательств.Бентон, Майк. The Comic Book in America: An Illustrated History (Taylor Publishing: Даллас, Техас, 1989), с. 178—181, перепечатано на вебсайте Religious Affiliation of Comics Book Characters: «The Significant Seven: History’s Most Influential Super-heroes» Однако существуют значимые герои, принадлежащие другим, особенно с 1990-х, когда развились Image Comics и другие компании, позволявшие создателям сохранять марку и редакторский контроль над их персонажами. Хэллбой, Спаун и Непобедимый — из числа самых успешных принадлежащих создателям героев. Хотя супергеройская фантастика считается формой фэнтези/приключений, она переходит во многие жанры. Многие супергеройские истории напоминают криминальную фантастику (Бэтмен, Каратель), ужасы (Спаун, Спектр), а другие более традиционную научную фантастику (Зелёный фонарь, Люди Икс). Многие из самых ранних супергероев, таких как Человек-песок и Часы, уходили корнями в pulp-фантастику их предшественников. В их собственных вымышленных вселенных восприятие общественностью супергероев сильно различается. Некоторых, как Супермена и Фантастическую четвёрку, обожают и видят как важных гражданских лидеров. Другие, как Бэтмен и Человек-паук, сталкиваются с общественным скепсисом или откровенной враждебностью. Некоторые, как Люди Икс и персонажи Watchmen (Смотрители) защищают население, которое их не понимает и презирает. Общие черты костюма Костюм супергероя помогает сделать его/её узнаваемым для общественности. Костюмы часто красочны, чтобы усилить визуальный призыв персонажа и часто включают имя и тему супергероя. К примеру, Сорвиголова (Daredevil) напоминает красного дьявола, костюм Капитана Америки отдаёт американским флагом, Бэтмен напоминает большую летучую мышь, а на костюме Человека-паука узор паутины. Традиция ношения супергероями масок (часто без видимых зрачков) и костюмов в обтяжку идёт от героя рассказа в картинках Ли Фалка «Фантом». Несколько супергероев, таких как Фантом, Супермен, Бэтмен и Робин, носят бриджи поверх этих костюмов. Это часто высмеивается как идея, что супергерои носят бельё снаружи. Многие черты костюмов супергероев часто повторяются, включая: * Супергерои, сохраняющие тайную личность, часто носят маски, различающиеся от масок-домино Зелёного фонаря и Мисс Чудо до масок на всё лицо Человека-паука и Чёрной пантеры. Наиболее распространены маски, закрывающие верх лица, оставляя видимыми рот и челюсть. Это даёт и правдоподобную маскировку и узнаваемые выражения лица. Известное исключение — Кларк Кент, который не носит на лице ничего, сражаясь с преступностью как Супермен, но использует большие очки в гражданской жизни. Некоторые персонажи носят шлемы, как Доктор Судьба или Магнит. * Символ, вроде стилизованной буквы или наглядного знака, обычно на груди. Примеры включают заглавную «S» Супермена, эмблему летучей мыши Бэтмена и паучью эмблему Человека-паука. Часто они также носят общий символ, указывающий на их группу или лигу, как «4» на костюмах Фантастической четвёрки или «X» на костюмах Людей Икс. * Облегающая одежда, часто называемая трико или спандексом, хотя точный материал обычно не сообщается. Такой материал показывает атлетическое телосложение персонажа и героическую сексуальную привелекательность и даёт простой дизайн для воспроизводства художниками. * Хотя подавляющее большинство супергероев не носят плащи, эта деталь гердероба всё ещё тесно ассоциируется с ними, похоже ввиду того что два самых широко узнаваемых, Бэтмен и Супермен, носят плащи. По сути, полицейские Готэма, города Бэтмена, используют слово «плащ» как сокращение для всех супергероев и героев в масках. Другие сокращения для супергероев используются в компьютерной игре Город героев, когда герой игрока сражается с некоторыми группами суперзлодеев игры, такими как Хеллионы, Черепа и Часовой механизм, злодеи часто говорят «Плащи пытаются нас остановить», «Я чую спандекс» (отсылка к спандексным костюмам, носимым некоторыми героями) или «Атакуйте маску» (намёк на маски, используемые некоторыми супергероями). Комикс Watchmen и мультфильм Суперсемейка юмористически комментировали потенциально летальную непрактичность плащей. В Marvel Comics термин «плащеубийца» используется для описания Единицы Удержания сверхлюдей, даже хотя мало известных героев Marvel носят плащи (напр. Тор, Чёрная пантера и Гроза). * Хотя большинство супергеройских костюмов лишь скрывают личность героя и создают узнаваемый облик, части костюмов (или сам костюм) имеют рабочую пользу. Спецпояс Бэтмена и «некроплазменная броня» Спауна необычайно помогают героям. Броня Железного человека, в частности, защищает его и даёт технологические преимущества. * Когда тематически приемлемо, некоторые супергерои одеваются как люди разных профессий или субкультур. Затанна, обладающая колдовскими силами, одевается как театральный маг, а Призрачный гонщик, который ездит на супер-мотоцикле, одевается в кожаный костюм байкера. * Несколько героев 1990-х, включая Кабеля и многих персонажей Image Comics отказались от традиционной супергеройской одежды ради костюмов, выглядящих более практично и милитаристично. Плечевые накладки, кевлароподобные жилеты, покрытая металлом броня, наколенники и налокотники, сверхпрочные пояса и патронная сумка были общими чертами. Другие персонажи, вроде Карателя или Вопроса, предпочитают «штатский» костюм (обычно дождевой плащ). Секретный штаб У многих супергероев (и суперзлодеев) есть штаб или база операций. Они часто оснащены ультрасовременными, высокоразвитыми или инопланетными технологиями и обычно замаскированы или находятся в тайных местах во избежание обнаружения врагами или широкой общественностью. Некоторые базы, как Здание Бакстера, известны общественности (хотя их точное местоположение может оставаться тайной). О многих героях и злодеях, не имеющих постоянного штаба, говорят, что у них мобильная база операций. Для героев и злодеев, имеющих тайную базу, она может выполнять ряд функций. * укрытие, где герои могут скрываться от врагов. * лаборатория для экспериментов и научных поисков. * исследовательская библиотека, охватывающая ряд тем от науки до истории до уголовного профиля. * оружейная, для проектирования, изготовления и хранения оружия. * гараж/ангар/док. * центр связи. * платформа с оружием, для обороны комплекса (более типично для суперзлодеев). * трофейный зал, где отображены напоминания о значимых боях и приключениях. * общая зона, для социальной деятельности (типично для более крупных команд, вроде Лиги Справедливости или Мстителей). Супергерои за пределами США Были успешные супергерои в других странах, большинство из которых разделяют обычаи американской модели. Примеры включают Кибершестёрку из Аргентины, Капитана Канука из Канады и героев AK Comics из Египта. Япония — единственная страна, приближающаяся к США по выпуску супергероев. Более ранние носили шарфы либо в дополнение к плащам, либо как их замена и шлемы вместо масок. Полуночная Маска, Ультрамен, Камен Рейдер, Супер Сентай (основа для Могучие рейнджеры), Металлические герои и Кикайдер стали популярны в японских токусатсу актёрских шоу, а Научная команда ниндзя Гатчаманы, Кассхан, Гайвер и Сэйлормун — основы японских аниме и манги. Однако большинство японских супергероев более недолговечны. В то время как американские развлекательные компании обновляют и переделывают супергероев, надеясь сохранять их популярными десятилетиями, японские увольняют и вводят супергероев быстрее, обычно на ежегодной основе, чтобы сократить товарные группы. К тому же, японская манга часто нацелена на читательниц и создала для этой аудитории такие вариации, как «девочка-волшебница». Возможно, самый знаменитый из японских супергероев это Гоку из серии Dragon ball, который, по мнению некоторых, - японский эквивалент Супермена. Примечания Ссылки * The Grand Comics Database * Comic Book Religion Database * Superhero Database * Peter Coogan’s «The Definition of the Superhero» * переводы биографий супергероев Категория:Персонажи комиксов Категория:Супергерои bs:Superjunak bg:Супергерой ca:Superheroi da:Superhelt de:Superheld en:Superhero es:Superhéroe fr:Super-héros id:Pahlawan super it:Supereroe he:גיבור-על lv:Supervaronis hu:Szuperhős mt:Supereroj ms:Adiwira nl:Superheld ja:スーパーヒーロー no:Superhelt oc:Supereròi pl:Superbohater pt:Super-herói sq:Superhero simple:Superhero sk:Superhrdina sr:Суперхерој fi:Supersankari sv:Superhjälte th:ซูเปอร์ฮีโร zh:超级英雄